Music Is What Feelings Sound Like
by Star Tweak
Summary: Companion piece to What Matters Most. A bunch of song fics about our favorite mutant family. First fic is up! Rating is bound to change.
1. Is It Broken?

A/N: So I've rewritten this three times with three different songs, and this is the end result. It meant a lot, being the first of the companion piece, so I wanted it to be special. It starts in the beginning of the story. I decided to write it in Raph's view point, seeing as we know how Mimi felt. Anyway here we go!

The next chapter of What Matters Most is almost done, sorry for the wait, guys, really.

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine, this song is not mine, but the idea, and the new characters are.

**#1** **Is It Broken?**

**Song:** _Broken by Secondhand Serenade _

(Raph/Mimi)

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows  
Like a thousa__nd diamonds  
I suppose_

He had been sitting on the roof of her building since it got dark, knowing she would come up. He always found his way back to her roof, or her fire escape. He told himself it was a simple gesture to make sure she was alive and well, but it was simply him needing to see her. Even if he didn't talk to her, Raphael needed to see her.

The stairwell door opened and she walked across the roof. God, she was gorgeous at night. Sure, she was hot at anytime, but something about the way the moon cast a light on her had always gotten to Raph. A frown creased her brow, a usual look for her now-a-days. She was always frowning about something lately.

_And your hair flows like  
The ocean breeze_

There was a small breeze from the coast, and it moved through her hair. He wouldn't lie, he liked it better longer, and he loved it black. It just seemed to be more natural, which was not surprising, it was her natural hair color. He remembered the nights he had fallen asleep with his large fingers tangled in her hair. The way she used to turn on her heel slapping him with her hair on purpose.

_Not a million fights  
Could make me hate you_

She sat on the ledge, looking down. And Raph felt a pang in his chest. If only she knew how much he was hurting as well. How bad he wanted to chase after last night after their fight. If only she knew that she gave him too much space, and now his room was bare and he could only be in there when he was so exhausted he would pass out as soon as he hit the bed.

When she started moving he narrowed his eyes to watch her even closer. He watched worriedly as she stood on the ledge shakily. He panicked not knowing if she was simply trying to get a better look at something, or if she was being completely delusional and planning on jumping. The thought of that made him react alone, he couldn't stay hidden.

"MIMI, STOP!"

_You're invincible  
Yeah, It's true_

He hadn't felt so free in a year than the first night she rode with him on the motorcycle. Full speed on city roads, as she held onto him for dear life. It was like a weight being lifted of his shoulders. And when the small chuckle came through the communication system and right into his ear he grinned and had to pop the front wheel up. He was just too giddy not to.

_It's in your eyes  
Where I find peace_

They laid there on her bed, catching up. Nothing like most of the deep talks they had in the past, but hearing her voice, let alone laying next to her was all Raphael could ask for. And as she spoke carefully about how her life had been going for the past year Raph found himself lost in those eyes. Happier than he'd seen them the day before, but still gaurded and suspicious.

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?_

And as he left that night, hoping not to get caught by Casey, he found himself wondering if those gorgeous eyes would be gaurded forever. If he had totally screwed up this chance he had with a girl he knew he didn't say he appreciated enough. But then again Raphael _thought_ a lot of sweet, and even nice things. Whether or not he said them was a completely different story.

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

Being Nightwatcher had never been more fun since she had begun tagging along. Riding the bike into the late hours of the night, and leaping across rooftops just seemed to be even more relieving when she was less than two steps behind him. And the way they ended each night by sitting on some rooftop watching the stars without uttering a word was just…perfect.

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?_

When he and Donnie fought about Mimi, he knew that wasn't the real reason for the argument. Don was leader in Leo's absence, and he thought he could convince Raph to fight less and work more. Raphael disagreed of course, but he didn't expect there to be so much tension between him and his usually generally controlled brother. Donnie had uttered the truth which he had been avoiding all year, the truth that he tried to deny…

'**So you two are all buddy buddy again, and she's completely forgotten about how **_**you broke her heart**_** because you couldn't handle Leo leaving along with the triplets?'**

_I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

When Mike had told them that Mimi had heard their fight Raphael's stomach dropped to the ground. He knew this would not be good, she was making so much progress and he didn't want there to be any set backs. He wanted _his_ Mimi back. He quickly suggested they go see if she was at home to check up on her. Donnie nodded guiltily, and they set off.

When she arrived home in the middle of their conversation, covered in blood, and looking like she had been hit by a train; he felt an angry rage of guilt. He couldn't say anything, only listen to her lies, not missing that she couldn't meet his eye. He was all too surprised they had believed her story, but then again, they didn't know her like he did.

_So here we are now  
In a place where  
The sun blended  
With the ocean thin._

When he found her at Central Park he was nervous, but he would never let it show. Just like she hid her pain so well, she hid the quiet suffering she had been going through all year. He only wanted things to be right again, and he wanted her to forgive him. But afterall she was Mimi, and she wasn't quick to forgive.

_So thin, we stand  
Across from each other  
Together we'll wonder  
If we will last these days_

And everyday from then on was just as confusingly amazing as the last. They were still unsure of were they stood, but they knew they were fixing things. They were fixing each other. Still, they had to wonder if one of them would make a mistake and the other would be too proud and stubborn to push past it. If they would end up apart for so long, yet again. The idea made Raph a bit nauseated.

_If I asked you to stay  
Would you tell me  
You would be mine?_

The first day she spent back in the lair she walked into his room. Looking around while he had gone to the bathroom. She smiled as she saw an old sweatshirt she must've missed when she left in her haste to get away so she could cry her eyes out. He had placed it over and extra pillow, so when he hugged it to him he could smell her scent faintly.

"It's not the same without your shit all over the place…" He said from the door way and she smiled softly.

"Does the sweatshirt still smell like me?" She asked softly.

"Nah." Raph said, "But I couldn't sleep without it…" She didn't respond, "Ya' left a notebook here too…" Mimi looked over to him with a frown and he nodded to the block of wood that served as a bedside table. On it was one of her old notebooks.

"Did you read it?" She asked walking over and flipping through the filled pages.

"If I was awake…" He said, she set the notebook down and looked back to the sweatshirt.

"If you want I can take the sweatshirt home and wash it, wear it a couple of times…" She turned to him, "Y'know to get the smell back in there…"

"Or you could just stay." Raph offered and she looked taken aback.

"Raph…"

_And time  
Is all I ask for_

"Mimi, I told you I want things to be the way they used to be…" He said sternly, "Just give me the time with you to work on it…"

"You had a year to work on it." She responded coldly.

_Time  
I just need one more day_

"I just need time for you to remember how good it was." Raph said, "You just need a taste of happiness…"

_And time  
You've been crying too long_

"I know it's hard for you to forgive, but ya' can't just throw away what we had!"

"You did." She said in softer voice, he faltered.

"I didn't throw anythin' away!" Raph said outraged, "Ran away, maybe, but I would never throw away what we had!" Mimi clenched her eyes shut and some tears brimmed over and rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want you to cry anymore…" He said it colder than he meant to.

_Time  
And your tears wrote this song  
Stay_

"Just give it some time…" He repeated softly walking over to her and wiping away one the tears from her cheek. "Ya' think I like seein' ya' cry?" He asked rhetorically, "Please, just stay."

_In the moonlight  
Your face it glows_

And the way she looked at night still fascinated him, when they went out on their vigilante beating sprees. The way she smiled after defeating an opponent imprinted itself in his mind and every day he found himself falling deeper and deeper into a need to see her everyday, an aching pain in his chest whenever she walked away.

_Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
Let's light up the town, scream out loud!  
Is it broken?  
Can we work it out?  
I can see in your eyes  
You're ready to break  
Don't look away._

So maybe they weren't as broken as he'd thought, and if they were they were doing a hell of a job patching it back up. She still had the far off, broken look in her eyes sometimes, but that wasn't from him. That wasn't because he was too stupid to realize what was really best for the both of them. Because that was an easy one.

They were best for each other.


	2. Separation Anxiety

A/N: Second one! A bit of one sided Angel/Leo fluffiness. Set while Leo is in South America, before he stopped writing.

Oh! And I have a link to a picture of what Killer looks like!! I'm still looking for fan art! A special scene you liked, or just a portrait of a character, anything! I already got one awesome entry! I'll put it up on my Deviantart gallery and I'll put a link to it on my profile. And you get all the credit for the drawing! Please?

Disclaimer: Rights to the song and the canon characters aren't mine. I'm simply an obsessed teen with an over active mind.

**#2 Separation Anxeity**

**Song:** _Low Fidelity by The Spill Canvas_

_(Leo/Angel)_

_Wish I could hold you up, in my arms.  
Keep you safe and sound from any harm._

It was hard not to demand information on her well-being when he wrote home, the agony of not knowing if she was okay. He was constantly worried about her, especially when they were so far away from each other. He couldn't come to her rescue in an instant, he was virtually helpless. Not only that, what if she found someone else? Someone normal.

_I can't seem to function, from this far away.  
And every little moment looks so dull,  
without your color in my day._

To anyone else who had lived in New York City all their life a jungle would be a wondorous thing to behold. Sure, at first it was a sight to see, but the color of leaves only reminded him of the color of her eyes. Nothing was up to his standards here, because nothing here was her. It made it almost impossible to get up and do what he needed to do.

_Oh it feels so good to hear you speak._

Every night, he dreamt of her. Simple things, like the way she uses her hands so expressively when she speaks, or the way her nose scrunches up when she laughs. His favorite is when he dreams of the sound of her voice, clear and beautiful in his dreams. He was sure it was a thousand times better from her lips, but for now, his dreams would have to do.

_This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair._

Then he would wake up, and that's when it was hardest. Getting up, leaving his dreams, and having to focus on other things besides his memories of her. It was the same, bitter sinking feeling every time he woke up. Wondering why he had to travel so far away from her, and why it had to be so agonizingly long.

_All my time spent wondering, how I stay true to you.  
But you're not here, and now I fear,  
I'll never get back to you._

He had to remind himself he would be going home, and that it really wasn't as long as he was making it out to be. He had to remind himself that Angel would never be untrue, even when he wasn't there. He was still scared, that he would never see her again.

_Would have carried you, to anywhere you pleased,  
even if my limbs were broken, and my body was diseased_

Matter of the fact was, that he really would do anything for her. Though he wasn't as affectionate as Donnie, or as openly eager as Michelangelo, Angel really was the Sun in his life. His world had begun revolving around her, he would go to the end of the earth for her, and he would do it under any circumstances.

_I can't seem to operate from this far away.  
There's a million little voices tellin' me  
I should have stayed._

Part of him wishes he wasn't so dependant on her. Maybe that's why Splinter sent him here, so he could learn to depend on himself, and not just Angel. Still, the bigger part of him is angry because he wants nothing more than to be with her. He doesn't want to be training to be a better leader, even though he will, because it's his duty. To himself, to his brothers, to his father, to his family.

_Oh it feels so good to hear you speak._

It was those lovely dreams that got him through the day. And the neat handwriting on her letters.

_This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair._

He felt like a petulant child, sulking before he got up to go through his daily rituals. Pining for her, wanting her beside him so badly. He didn't notice how much he need her, or any of his family until he was alone, and oh so far away.

_All my time spent wondering, how I stay true to you.  
But you're not here, and now I fear,  
I'll never get back to you._

Every moment of the day she was there, at the back of his mind. Her smile, her voice, her eyes. Everything about her was always there. And everyday he worried that he would never see her again.

_My blood aches from from trying to make you appear,  
Oh its such an awful sight to just see me in the mirror._

He'd stare at his reflection in pools of water. A glimpse of her made him blink and sigh, before moving on. He was aching so badly to see her. To hug her, kiss her, smell her, see her, touch her. It was just torture.

_This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us, I don't think it's fair._

Every single day he went over the reasons he was there. The reasons he had to be there. Away from his family, away from her. No matter how many reasons there were, it still was terribly unbearable and unfair.

_All my time spent wondering, why I stay true to you.  
'Cause you're not here, and now its clear,_

Sitting in a clearing, looking at the clear sky. An unusual site for a New Yorker. One thing on his mind, wondering how long it would really be until he saw her. And when he realized it'd be longer, because he wasn't ready…

_I'm never going back to you.  
No, No I'm never going back to you._

He wasn't ready to go home and face his family, he wasn't strong enough. Leonardo could not go home to his family, to his Angel. He tried to write it on paper, but it didn't work, he couldn't find the words. So he stopped writing. He pushed everyone as far from his mind as possible.

But it wasn't possible.

She was always there.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review!!

I'm kind of proud of myself for this one. Done from 4 AM until 5:03 AM.

If only I could get chapters for 'What Matters Most' done that fast...

Thanks guys!

**_- Whispered Lies_**


End file.
